<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime by cherrypotatoes1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835513">Summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypotatoes1/pseuds/cherrypotatoes1'>cherrypotatoes1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starless Eyes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypotatoes1/pseuds/cherrypotatoes1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kia was the witness on one of the Superior’s killing party.<br/>The Superior wants her dead.<br/>Ken was assigned to purge her.<br/>Then, the unexpected happened.<br/>Instead of getting rid of her,<br/>Ken started saving her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starless Eyes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>
Ken’s POV</p><p>It was summer,<br/>
The petals of the April Shower tree started to fall.<br/>
The gentle breeze passed by the tree’s branches,<br/>
Taking away some of its petals.<br/>
They looked like cherry blossoms,<br/>
But instead of rosy hues,<br/>
The petals were the color of the sun.</p><p>The falling of the petals started to become slower and slower.<br/>
Tap. Tap. Tap.<br/>
I heard a couple of sandals hitting the concrete.<br/>
I looked at my right,<br/>
Then there she was.<br/>
Her long curly hair and flowy dress was dancing with the wind.<br/>
She was carrying a pot of pink hydrangeas.<br/>
Her favorite bloom.<br/>
She then stopped in front of me. </p><p>She cradled the hydrangea on her left arm.<br/>
Her right hand then reached for the golden petal resting on my hair.<br/>
She then showed it to me and smiled.<br/>
That warm playful smile…</p><p>“Let’s go!<br/>
If you don’t move,<br/>
I’ll leave here.<br/>
Alone.”</p><p>“Alone…”<br/>
It echoed.</p><p>And it did.<br/>
I’m alone…<br/>
Again…</p><p>Her voice started to fade.<br/>
It faded into a whisper,<br/>
Then into a mumble,<br/>
Until I could no longer hear her.</p><p>Slowly, my body started to sink.<br/>
Deeper and deeper.<br/>
I didn’t try to swim…<br/>
What’s the point?</p><p>My eyes started to blur.<br/>
I see red.<br/>
Blood from my wounds?<br/>
Maybe?</p><p>I can still see small bits of light as I continue to sink deeper.<br/>
Then for the last time,<br/>
I saw her.<br/>
That cute plump face.<br/>
That long curly hair.<br/>
That determined expression.</p><p>I tried reaching for her,<br/>
But she vanished.<br/>
That was the time I realized,<br/>
I really did lose her.</p><p>“Take me where you want me to go.”<br/>
I told the ocean</p><p>“You can even take my life…”</p><p>Take it.</p><p>Please…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
Ken’s POV</p><p>“No one escapes me.<br/>
If I wanted to know where someone is,<br/>
I would find them.”<br/>
I reminded myself.</p><p>The lights inside the bus went off.<br/>
I looked outside my window.<br/>
In contrast,<br/>
The street lights on the expressway started to light up,<br/>
One by one.</p><p>I leaned my head against the bus window.<br/>
I looked at the city lights fading away.<br/>
Trees waved hello as they started to cloud my view.<br/>
I could already imagine the woody scent of the air,</p><p>Right where the streetlights are,<br/>
Small patches of grass and flowers bloom.<br/>
I’m no longer at the city.<br/>
I’m heading to a place I didn’t know.</p><p>I looked further,<br/>
I saw the moon,<br/>
A couple of night clouds approached to cover it’s light.<br/>
I hate it when that happens.</p><p>The moon’s my only companion. </p><p>Through my years,<br/>
In different adventures,<br/>
In various places,<br/>
She's the only one who was there for me.<br/>
Whenever the clouds cover her,<br/>
I felt alone. </p><p>I sighed. </p><p>"Pathetic."</p><p>I laughed at my own joke.<br/>
An illusion.<br/>
I might have worked for others,<br/>
But none of them comforted me the way the moon does. </p><p>All my life,<br/>
I was alone.<br/>
I am still alone<br/>
I am meant to be alone.<br/>
I’m a lone wolf inside life’s jungle.</p><p>For my victims,<br/>
I’m a bad omen,<br/>
I’m bad news.</p><p>For the people I work for…</p><p>Once upon a time,<br/>
I thought I was family.<br/>
It was  just now that I realized,<br/>
I'm just a mere machine.<br/>
A nobody.</p><p>The street lights continued to dance as the bus passed by them.<br/>
It's been hours since I bound this bus.<br/>
I don't even know where this trip would take me. </p><p>I looked at my side,<br/>
At the other end the seat,<br/>
A girl is sleeping peacefully. </p><p>Sitting at that spot,<br/>
At the rear of the bus,<br/>
That could be uncomfortable for most,<br/>
But it didn't bother her.<br/>
It must have been a tiring day for her. </p><p>I would know.<br/>
I wore her out. </p><p>That girl,<br/>
She's my purpose.<br/>
I was tasked to kill her.<br/>
She's my last assignment.<br/>
She should be</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>